Un accidenté y un gran amor
by MAZINGER-TAIORA
Summary: bueno aqui esta ya mi segundo fic taiora espero que les guste y no olbiden los rewiers..


Un accidenté y un gran amor

Notas autor: hola este fic va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron rewier os lo dedico con muchísimo cariño, venga y gracias por apoyarme.

Todo paso una trágica tarde en el parque de odaiba.

Sora y matt eran novios y llevaban ya de novios 6 años, estaban paseando por el parque asta que sora rompió el silencio.

Sora: ups matt me olvide el bolso cariño vuelvo enseguida.

Matt: si claro sora aquí te espero.

Sora se fue a buscar el bolso a su casa y matt se sentó en una banca que había hay.

Matt: mujeres que entupidas y olvidadizas son…

En ese momento tai que tan bien estaba paseando por el parque se acerco a matt.

Tai: hola matt.

Matt: hola tai.

Tai: que haces aquí solo matt?.

Matt: no estaba solo tai, sora se olvido su bolso y fue a buscarlo a su casa.

En ese momento sora corría hacia a ellos y sora tubo que pasar por un cruce de semáforos y sora tan ilusionada y de nervios que no se dio cuenta de que se salto su semáforo en rojo.

Tai y matt se dieron cuenta y se pusieron a correr hacia a sora pero cuando estaban ya llegando, matt se freno por miedo a que lo atropellaran y tai cruzo el cruce de coches y empujo a sora hacia la acera pero el fue atropellado por un coche...

Tai se quedo inconsciente y despertó en el hospital.

Tai: donde estoy?.

Doctor: estas en el hospital de odaiba te a atropellado un coche y bueno, lo que tengo ahora que decirte es muy duro chico..

Tai: que me pasa doctor?.

Doctor: tendremos que acerté una muy complicada operación y….

Tai: y que doctor?.

Doctor: pues que si sale bien la operación usted se quedara invalido para siempre de cintura hacia abajo.

Tai: y si sale mal la operación doctor?.

Doctor: pues que usted morirá…

A los pocos minutos la familia de tai llego y el doctor les condujo a otra sala y les explico el tema, la hermana de tai se quedo a su lado..

Kari: hermano que te a pasado?.

Tai se lo explico todo con detalle de lo que paso a su hermana.

Kari: es que siempre vas a estar encima de sora asta la muerte o que hermano, no te das cuenta que ahora ella ya tiene novio.

Tai: kari tú ya sabes que yo amo a sora y que yo aun que ella tenga novio yo la seguiré pretejiendo asta mi muerte si fuera necesario.

En ese momento alguien entro por la puerta y eran la señora takenouchi y su hija sora.

Sora se lanzo a los brazos de tai..

Sora: tai lo que as echo esta tarde por mi nunca lo olvidare gracias.

Tai: no tienes que agradecerme nada sora siempre te e protegido y siempre te protegeré.

Señora takenouchi: tai lo que as echo esta tarde por mi hija nunca lo olvidare siempre estaré en deuda con tigo y si algún día quieres pedirme algo lo que sea pidemelo vale tai..

Tai: gracias señora takenouchi.

Tai estaba tumbado en una camilla tenia al lado el aparatito que mide los latidos del corazón y sus respectivos cables por todo su pecho.

En ese momento entro el doctor.

Doctor: bueno chico tenemos que acerté la operación lo antes posible.

Tai: doctor espere, me podéis dejar a asolas con sora por favor.

Doctor: asta bien pero solo 5 minutos chico.

Todos salieron y tai se queso a asolas con sora.

Tai: sora quiero decirte algo.

Sora: que quieres?.

Tai: sora no me importa lo que ya pueda pasarme pero quiero decirte algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sora: dime lo que quieras tai.

Tai: te amo sora te amo con todo mi corazón.

Sora: tai yo tan bien te amo tai te amo!.

Sora se lanzo a sus brazos.

Tai: sora escucha tienen que hacerme una muy complicada operación y si sale bien me quedare invalido para toda mi vida pero si sale mal moriré..

Sora se puso a llorar.

Sora: no puede ser todo por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonare si tu mueres.

Tai: sora no llores por favor no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

Sora: tai yo te amo muchísimo no podría aguantar la idea de perderte mi amor..

Tai: sora no llores más por favor, yo lo único que mas deseo es verte feliz, por eso si eres feliz con matt no quiero interrumpir en tu felicidad.

Sora: tai e roto mi relación con matt en cuando te atropello el coche ya que el no se preocupo por mi en salvarme y tu si tai así que el no me quiere.

Tai: sora solo quiero pedirte una última cosa.

Sora: pideme lo que quieras tai pero después tu me aceptaras lo que yo te diré vale?.

Tai cabeceo en forma de un si.

Tai: sora si pudiera pedirte algo, es un deseo que llevo deseando desde que te conocí y me gustaría un beso tullo sora.

Sora se agacho y se derritieron los dos en un largo y tierno beso de amor..

Sora: tai ahora lo que yo quiero pedirte es que te cases tu con migo.

Tai: losiento sora pero no puedo casarme con tigo ya no puedo losiento tanto sora..

Sora: y por que no tai?.

Tai entonces le explico lo que pasaría tanto si fallaba la operación como si salía bien.

Sora lo volvió a abrazar y le dio un tierno beso mientras le decía.

Sora: tai ten esperanza estoy segura de que todo ira bien mi amor.

Tai: eso espero sora.

Sora: tai te amo tanto, yo ya no se que seria de mi sin ti tai.

Tai: sora prométeme que si yo muriera en esta operación..

Sora: tai te repito que no vas a morir mi amor.

Tai: sora prométeme que si muero no vas a llorar no me gustaría acerté entristecer mas, y tan bien prométeme que si algún día tienes algún bebe prométeme que le pondrás mi nombre así sabré que nunca te abras olvidado de mi..

Sora: te lo prometo pero tan bien te prometo que no ara falta en cuando salgas de aquí nos casaremos y tendremos muchísimos bebes..

En ese momento entraron otra vez los doctores y se llevaron a tai a la sala de operaciones.

Todos estaban en el pasillo muy nerviosos pero en especial la que mas era sora.

Después de 4 largas horas el doctor salio de la sala de operaciones.

Doctor: familiares de tai yagami…

Todos: si que paso doctor salio bien?...

Doctor: tai yagami es un chico más fuerte de lo que yo creía y lo hemos salvado perfectamente y el hueso que se le había roto lo hemos podido unir perfectamente a sus partes otra vez.

Todos: quiere decir que volverá a andar doctor.

Doctor: si volverá a andar pero durante algunos meses tendrá que ir en una silla de ruedas asta que el hueso se le una del todo y se quede bien encajado en su sitio...

Todos: podemos pasar a verle?.

Doctor: si pero solo 5 minutos el pobre necesita mucho descanso.

Todos pasaron y tai estaba medio dormido por la anestesia.

Tai: hola a todos.

Estuvieron todos ablando de cómo le había ido la operación y todo eso asta que tuvieron que salir.

Sora: mama quiero quedarme esta noche cuidando de tai.

La señora takenouchi acepto la idea y se fue.

Tai y sora pasaron toda la noche juntos y sora estuvo cuidando de tai toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente tai salio del hospital en silla de ruedas.

Pasaron unos meses y tai por fin se recupero, pasaron unas pocas semanas y tai y sora se casaron y fueron felices por siempre….

Fin

Notas autor: hola espero que les aya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones este es mi segundo fic taiora venga adiós y no olviden los rewiers.


End file.
